Bet
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: You yourself have never beaten Akashi. But this time you are very confident that you will win against him for the first time so you challenge him in a bet for the 101st time. Akashi x Reader [LEMON]


You love and hate Akashi. 

After all, he is your future husband — something your parents have decided ever since you two were children. That's because your father is a long time friend of his father. 

You did not really mind marrying that guy when the both of you reach the right age. Somehow being with him for a long time, you have learned to love him and he also learned to love you. I mean, who would not love him? He's intelligent, well-mannered, and not to mention a very attractive young man. Despite his serious and composed demeanor, from time to time he would manifest a very sweet and caring side of his — that is when the two of you are alone. Although he does not look like it, he's the sweetest guy any girl would wish for and he always makes you feel special. 

Aside from these, he is also very intelligent and gifted. He is the **best **at everything he does. Whether if it is academics or sports, he is at the top. He is simply undefeatable. He has **never** lost at anything and you were witness to that. He is also a capable leader — one that is respected and followed by everyone. He was the captain of the top middle school basketball team Teiko and now even if he is only a high school freshman, he is the new captain of the leading high school basketball team Rakuzan. At the same time, he also serves as the school's Student Council President. 

To put it simply, he is perfect. He is _too _perfect. That is why you hate him. 

You yourself have never beaten Akashi. You have challenged him for soooo many times already but you have never won against him, _not even once_. You have challenged him at anything and everything, for example in academics, in sports (especially in basketball), in games (chess, shogi, etc.) and even on the smallest and you could say stupid things like in rock-paper-scissors. You are always second to him and you hated it. In the academic ranking, he was number one and you were number two. He is the School Council President and you were the Vice-President. You simply can't surpass him. He is like a very high wall and you can't get past him. And because of your proud nature, you were never satisfied with that. 

Today, you have good feeling, a feeling that you can beat Akashi for the first time. That's why you decided to challenge him — again — for the 101st time. You went to the Basketball Club's clubroom, his usual hangout place. (You two don't really spend much time together at school but he always eats lunch with you and sees to it that you go home safely.) 

You walked in to the room and as usual, he is sitting on his chair, playing shogi — alone.

He looked up to meet your eyes. His face displayed a slight smile. 

"You came, _. Is there something you need from me?"

"Seijuro, let's have a bet." His expression didn't change a bit.

"Are you sure _? You might lose again." He teased.

"Shut up! I will definitely win this time! You'll see…"

"So what is it this time?"

Today is the day when the results of the Efficiency Test given to the first year students will be announced.

"It will be announced today, right."

"Yes."

"Let's see if which of us will have a higher ranking. If I win, you'll do anything I say."

"And if I win, you'll do whatever I say?"

"Exactly. Now, is it a deal?"

"Deal. Good luck. Be prepared _," he stood up and leaned his face close to your ear. He whispered,

"You promised you'll do _anything _I say if I win, right? I will never lose." You felt your face heat up as you felt his warm breath tickle your ear and neck.

"I-I will not lose anymore! You will see Seijuro, this time I'll definitely win!" you declared. 

* Few hours later… *

Before the classes ended, the homeroom teacher called each one of you and gave a piece of paper which your scores on each subject on the efficiency test were printed. At the bottom of the paper, the overall ranking was indicated. 

"_-san." The homeroom teacher finally called your name. You got up from your seat and walked to get your scores. After the teacher handed you the paper, you went back to your seat. 

You still did not look at it. It somehow made you feel nervous. It's not that you were unsure of your score. You prepared well in that test. And you never had a bad grade. You were confident that you will have a high rank. But somehow, whenever you look at your classmate sitting behind you, Akashi, made you feel tense. He, as usual, is wearing a composed expression on his face. You can see absolute confidence in his eyes. Your thoughts were interrupted when your homeroom teacher finally called the red-head. 

"Akashi-kun." The teacher handed Akashi's paper and he went back to his seat. 

"I would like to congratulate two of your classmates who made it to the top ten. Why don't we give hands for Akashi-kun who got rank one and _-san who got rank two?"

All of a sudden your classmates' attention was shifted to the both of you and they gave a round of applause. 

With that statement from your teacher, your world froze. Even so, you awkwardly stood up of your seat. You looked at the person sitting behind you and he simply smiled at you. It was a teasing smile that made you clench your hands into fists and your eyes twitch in annoyance. Then you sank back in your chair. 

"That's all for today. Goodbye class."

"Goodbye, -sensei." 

After some time, your classmates exit the room to go home. The two of you were the only ones left inside. 

"It's my win, _."

"I know that!" you pouted.

"And you promised me you'll do _anything_ I say if I win, right?" he purred into your ear.

"Don't worry I don't go back on my words. But first, can I see your paper?"

"I don't mind." He handed you the said item. 

You compared your scores with his and this is what you have found out. 

Your Score — Subject — Akashi's Score

95 — History — 95

96 — Japanese Language — 96

97 — English — 97

97 — Science — 97

97 — Mathematics — 98 

Your hands trembled as you read the results. After all, you have lost to Akashi with only **one** point difference. It only added to your frustration. 

"I admit it was a close one. But still, you can't defeat me _." 

You were still sulking. For Akashi, seeing you pout like a little kid after the results has been announced made you look so cute in his eyes. But he did not like the fact the he somewhat made you upset. 

He placed his hand on top of your head and gently ruffled your hair.

"Hey _. Let's go home. It will be dark soon." 

You were in his car. It's the usual thing. He would always drive you home after school. There's an awkward silence between the two of you. But you opted to break it. 

"W-What do you want me to do for you?" he briefly looked at you but kept his attention on the road.

"I still haven't decided on that."

"Is that so?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Seijuro, that's not the way to our house."

"I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"To my house…"

"Eeh?!"

"Don't worry. I already told your parents that you will be staying at my place."

"O-Okay…Wait…What are we going to do in your house?"

"You'll know once we get there." His lips slightly curled up into a smile. 

* Akashi's House *

You two just finished your dinner. Somehow, talking to him made you forget your frustrations about your bet.

Akashi made you stay in the guest room. You took a quick bath and changed your clothes. You wore the loose and simple white dress you found inside the room's closet.

You lay on the soft bed, deciding to sleep. You close your eyes for several minutes but you still can't sleep. You ended up staring at the ceiling thinking about random things. 

"Seriously, why do I have to stay at his place tonight? What was he thinking? What does he want me to do for him?" you said mentally to yourself. 

"_." You hear a voice call out. 

"What is it Seijuro?" you said to him after you had opened the door. You scanned his figure. He was wearing a loose white long-sleeved shirt and pants. The shirt was quite plunging in the neckline that's why you can see his upper chest. You mentally-slapped yourself as you thought of something naughty. As you moved your vision upwards, your eyes met his. 

He just smiled lovingly at you. But then that gentle smile became a crooked smirk.

You were caught off-guard as he suddenly pressed you against the wall of the room. 

"S-Seijuro?" you muttered when you saw him play with a pair of scissors in his hand.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing? Can you please keep that scissors away? It might cut you."

"And if I say no?"

"Uh…well…I'll…" you tensed up as the glistening edge of the scissors gently traced your shoulder.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry _. I won't cut you with this…_That is if you do as I say_." You gulped. 

That's the other thing you hate about him — his dominating personality. That is because of you hate being controlled by other people, even if it is him. But you have no choice; you wouldn't want Akashi when he is being opposed. So you always reluctantly give in to his demands. 

"It's time to claim _my prize_." He dropped the pair of scissors he was holding on top of the small table. He swept your hair away from your neck and pressed his lips on it. You softly whispered his name in response. He continued to trail his lips against your skin until he found your sweet spot and nipped it with his teeth.

"Ahh…" he continued to mesh his teeth against your neck and collar until your skin is peppered with his bite marks. He lifted his face to see yours. He smirked as he saw your current image. You were blushing hard and your eyes were hazy. 

He gently cupped your cheek and pressed your lips together in a kiss. 

The kiss was slow yet very sensual. You took delight in the sensation of Akashi's soft lips touching your own. He was tender yet very dominating. He nibbled on your lower lip, asking for entrance. You wanted to tease him so you didn't open your mouth. Your plan backfired when his other hand travelled down to your bare thigh and suddenly pinched your skin there, making you gasp. He took that opportunity to plunge his tongue inside you. You felt him smirk against the kiss. Your tongues wrestled with each other, fighting for dominance which he eventually won. He roamed inside your mouth, not leaving any corner untouched. With the overflowing sensations you felt, you reached your hands on top of his shoulders, squeezing them. After a few more moments, you pulled away. Both of you were catching your breath.

Your gazes locked for a while until he reached for the strap of your dress and slide it down your shoulder. He kissed it and he did the same to the other strap. He tugged on the dress you are wearing then it slid down your body. You instinctively crossed your arms in front of your now-exposed chest. He growled in discontent. 

"Put your arms down."

"No!" your face glowed in a darker shade of red.

"_, don't hide from me." He grabbed your wrists and pulled your arms away from your chest. You fixed your eyes on the floor embarrassedly. He lifted your chin with his hand to make eye contact with him.

"You're beautiful, _." He whispered. His hand gripped your breast while the other was tended by his warm mouth.

"Aah…Seijuro…" he latched his lips on your pert nipple making you moan his name. Your other breast was massaged by his skilled hands. From time to time he would gently bite and pinch your mounds making you let out a squeak. He seemed amused with those little noises you make. 

Akashi started to feel a tight sensation inside his pants and that's why he stopped his ministrations on your breasts. 

You suddenly felt empty in the absence of his touch.

Then he grabbed your wrists again and drew them to his lower half.

_He was already hard._

He made you drop to your knees, making you at the level of his crotch. You looked up at him with a puzzled expression on your face.

He simply pulled your face closer to his aching and clothed manhood.

You finally understood what he wanted you to do. You started undoing his pants and pulled it down his hips, leaving him in his boxers. There was a significant lump hidden beneath the dark fabric of his boxers. You wanted to tease him again so you just nuzzled his bump through his underclothing. Akashi groaned in both discomfort and delight. With him being very impatient, he pulled his boxers down, making you face to face with his big cock. 

You gaped at how _big_ he is. Wasting no time, he pulled your head closer to his aching manhood by gripping tightly on your hair and pushed his entire length inside your mouth.

He was so big that you almost gagged.

You grazed your teeth and rubbed your warm moist tongue against his hard member. 

"Am I doing okay, Seijuro?"

He just nodded in response. His eyes were squeezed shut. 

You continued your ministrations on his lengthy manhood. When you made it all wet, you began sucking on his tip while your hands squeezed his shaft. He let out a quiet moan. You repeated your ministrations on him for many times. After a few moments, Akashi pulled out of your mouth and came. His cum splashed on your neck and face. He let out a sigh of relief. You smeared your fingers on his cum and licked them.

"It's sweet."

He pulled you up on your feet and planted a kiss on your lips. The kiss became very heated and you ended up being carried by Akashi to the bed. He dropped you down on top of the bed and he climbed on top of you. He removed his shirt from his body and used it to wipe your cum-stained face and neck. After the said piece of clothing became no use to him, he threw it down the bed. He wasted no time and pulled your panties down, revealing your entrance to his hungry eyes. He immediately positioned himself. 

"S-Seijuro…" you whimpered.

"What is it, _?"

"Please be gentle…" 

His hands gripped your hips in place with his thumbs softly pressing against your skin. He now pushed his manhood inside your entrance. 

"Aahh!"

He began to pump in and out of you.

"S-Seijuro…it hurts…you're so big…" you whined.

"And you're so tight…" he moaned. 

He continued to thrust in and out of your entrance, getting faster and deeper than before. At first it was painful. After all, it's your first time. But as his pace became faster and deeper, you began to feel a sweet and tight sensation inside you.

Akashi felt your walls compress his length even tighter. He felt something building up inside his lower half.

His rough and deep thrust continued to penetrate your inner walls and you could just scream his name and scratch your nails against his back.

Both of you were close to the edge. You arched your back and you encircled your arms around his broad shoulders for support. Your moans and screams became louder. He buried his face in your soft hair and wrapped his arms around your waist.

With one more thrust both of you came at the same time. As your walls constricted his manhood, he released his creamy semen inside you. 

After you get over from the intense pleasure you experienced, he pressed his lips against yours in a soft kiss. He pulled away immediately and brushed away your hair that is sticking to your face. You smiled at him. He pulled his member out and got off of you. He lay down beside you and he pressed your face against his chest, with his arms wrapping possessively around you. 

"_."

"Hmm?" you mumbled against him.

"I love you." He whispered. You looked up at him. You giggled as you saw his blushing face. You found that expression very cute and you pulled his cheeks with your fingers. 

"E-ey! Stop taht…" [Hey! Stop that!]

You eventually let go of his cheeks and smiled at him.

"I love you too, Seijuro." You mumbled and cuddled into his warm chest. 

* The Morning After... * 

"How on earth am I going to hide your kiss marks, Seijuro?!" you frowned as you saw your reflection on the mirror. Your neck is littered with obvious red marks.

"Then don't hide them." You blushed at the thought of going to school with those hickeys on your neck.

"Seijuro, I'm not joking!"

"I'm not joking either."

You sighed. You saw him go back to his room.

Akashi went back and handed you a red scarf.

"Then wear this." He draped the scarf around your neck.

You could only smile at his sweetness.

"Let's go, _."

You entwined your fingers with his and replied with a nod.


End file.
